JafarafaJ
by The Grand Vizier Grandpa Rafaj
Summary: First story: Jafar goes to school. Second Story: The Story of Randomness. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You can tell what is mine and what isn't! Aladdin characters aren't mine.  
  
"Jafar goes to School."  
  
Jafar: Hi. I'm new. And so is my twin, Rafaj.  
  
Collins: Ok, Uhh...Welcome to our class, Jafar *looks around the room questioningly* and Rafaj.  
  
Rafaj: I gotta go to the bathroom!  
  
Collins: Uhh...this is Homeroom. Can you wait seven more minutes?  
  
Jafar: Six minutes.  
  
Collins: Ok, well I think he-er sh-er uh Rafaj can wait.  
  
Rafaj: Oh, ok.  
  
Jafar: *cackle*  
  
Rafaj: Shut up Jafar!  
  
Jafar: *clears throat.*  
  
~Bell~  
  
Collins: Ok Rafaj, you can go to the bathroom now.  
  
Rafaj stands, deciding weather to take the girl's pass or the boys pass.  
  
Rafaj: Never mind, I don't have to go anymore.  
  
Collins: Where are you two going next?  
  
Jafar: Uhh...Social Studies.  
  
Rafaj: Oh goody! I like Mr. Collins.  
  
Collins: Oh wonderful.  
  
~~~ The twins arrive at lunch.  
  
Rafaj: Food! Food! Food! Mmmm...Rafaj is hungry!  
  
Jafar: Calm yourself Iago-I mean Rafaj.  
  
~In the lunch line.~  
  
Jafar: What is this stuff? French fries? Hamburgers? Eww. I'm not eating this.  
  
Rafaj: Oh my! You Jaf! You gotta try those fries man!  
  
Jafar: Actually I don't.  
  
Rafaj stuffs a few fries in Jafar's mouth.  
  
Jafar: Wow, these are good.  
  
Rafaj: Here, I bought six. You can have some. Go get us a seat and I'll go put some salt on these.  
  
Jafar: They have salt?  
  
Rafaj: Yeah now go sit down.  
  
They eat lunch.  
  
~~~ At SSR  
  
Mr. Cino the band director: All right! You all are acting like a bunch of blond left handed clarinet players! *catches sight of the twins* Who are you?  
  
Jafar: I am Jafar and this is my twin, Rafaj.  
  
Rafaj: Yeah! We wanna play!  
  
Cino: Too bad! It's against my rules for anything to do with Aladdin to be in my classroom.  
  
Rafaj: Ahhh! *Runs around the room poking Jay while yelling Lamb Fries.*  
  
Cino: Get out of my room you two.  
  
AK the Omnipotent King of the World: What about Jafazmin?  
  
Cino: What the? Yeah, him too.  
  
Chelsie The Omnipotent Grand Vizier Grandpa Rafaj: Jafazmin's a girl.  
  
Cino: Get out Jafar, Rafaj and Jafazmin.  
  
Jafar, Rafaj, Chelsie and AK get up and leave.  
  
Cino: Chelsie and Alexandra, what are you doing?  
  
AK: You told us to leave.  
  
Cino: Uhh no. I didn't.  
  
Chelsie: Yeah you did because I'm Rafaj and AK is Jafazmin.  
  
Cino: Sit back down!  
  
Chelsie and AK: Oh, ok...(to each other) Now we dropped a letter grade for this rehearsal!  
  
~bell~  
  
Chelsie: One last thing, Mr. Cino.  
  
Cino: Yes?  
  
Chelsie: The funeral for the cement hamburgers is on Monday.  
  
The End! 


	2. The Story of Randomness

A/N: Mr. Cino is my band director and Mr. Kelly is the orchestra director/clarinet teacher. Mr. Collins is my social studies teacher. Dr. Pitcher is the principal.  
  
"The Story of Randomness."  
  
(In the music room thing, Mr. Kelly is sitting eating a piece of apple pie. Mr. Cino enters carrying a box of cement hamburgers.)  
  
Cino: What did I tell you about eating pie, Mr. Kelly?  
  
Kelly: (finishes chewing last piece of pie) Not to. But it's not my fault. The Omnipotent Grand Vizier Grandpa Rafaj gave it to me.  
  
Cino: (looks at whoever is sitting in the corner playing clarinet.) That's Chelsie.  
  
Kelly: Nope. Chelsie doesn't come to lessons.  
  
Cino: I told her I would come to the hamburgers' funeral if she came.  
  
Kelly: Foiled again!  
  
Chelsie: Grumio est coquus.  
  
Cino: I'll coquus you!  
  
~Jafar magically appears, cackling~  
  
Jafar: *cackle* (looks around the room) Why am I here?  
  
Chelsie: I summoned you.  
  
Jafar: (turns to Mr. Cino.) Why am I here?  
  
Cino: Possibly for the funeral.  
  
Jafar: (getting excited) Rafaj's funeral?  
  
Chelsie: No silly! For the cement hamburgers'. I would never let Rafaj die. I created him.  
  
AK: Rafaj is a boy?  
  
Chelsie: I guess so...  
  
Jafar: You created him? DIE! (goes into a wild frenzy)  
  
P.A.: Everyone must report to the assembly room immediately.  
  
Chelsie: Goody! A lecture!  
  
~The school goes to the auditorium to be lectured by Dr. Pitcher.~  
  
Pitcher: Blah. Blah. Blah...who can tell me what the golden rule is?  
  
Jafar: I can!  
  
Pitcher: Yes, dark, sinister, ugly man?  
  
Jafar: Whoever had the gold makes the rules!  
  
(Uproarious laughter from the students)  
  
Rafaj: (jumps up on the stage and starts dancing) *sings* This is Halloween, this is Halloween the pumpkin king has finally come...(falls down and has a seizure.)  
  
Jafar: *shouts* Why must you always embarrass me?!  
  
Rafaj: (abruptly stops spazing and stands up) No reason. (drops back to the floor and continues with the spasm.)  
  
Dad: (looks at Rafaj and points to the bathroom.) Ach du lieber!  
  
(Everyone looks around the room, puzzled.)  
  
~~~  
  
~At a random park in some random state~  
  
Rafaj: Slide! Weee! Swings! Yeah! Spiny thingy! Waahoodals!  
  
Jafar: Settle down, Rafaj. You're going to tire yourself out and drink a lot. Then you're going to have to use the lavatory, and there are no bathrooms here.  
  
Rafaj: No I won't. I swear.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
Rafaj: I'm thirsty!  
  
Jafar: (sighs) Oh, Rafaj. What'd I tell you?  
  
Rafaj: That I was messing up your plans so I had to live in the dump.  
  
Jafar: Not that long ago. Anyway it was hypothetical.  
  
Rafaj: Does that mean I can have my drink?  
  
Jafar: No, but you can anyways. There's Polish soda in the camel's pack.  
  
Little boy: Hey Mister! What's your camel's name?  
  
Rafaj: Uh-oh. See I told you he needed a name, Jafar.  
  
Little boy: Can I help you pick one?  
  
Rafaj: Sure!  
  
(They tried out numerous names until the boy shouted,)  
  
Boy: Bahman!  
  
Rafaj: Ok!  
  
Jafar: Oh jeeze...  
  
~~~The Rampaging Camel~~~  
  
(All of a sudden the camel started rampaging.)  
  
Rafaj: Rampaging rhinos!  
  
Chelsie: Hungry, Hungry Hippos!  
  
Jafar: It's a camel.  
  
Boy: Named Bahman.  
  
Rafaj: Hungry, Hungry Hippos? Where? I love that game!  
  
Bob the Builder: Hey! Me too!  
  
Jafar: Why is this camel rampaging?  
  
Camel: Lou! (spits)  
  
Translation: I will beat you in your quest for world domination, Jafar. For camels everywhere! (diabolical laughter) (spits)  
  
Rafaj: Hungry, Hungry Hippos? Where? I love that game!  
  
(Everyone stares at Rafaj)  
  
Jafar: We must capture that camel!  
  
Alpaca: You're acting like Rafaj, Jafar.  
  
Frowel: Alpaca...  
  
#2: What was that, Frowel?  
  
Frowel: I'll Alpaca your bags in a second if you don't shut up.  
  
Mr. Cino: What's an alpaca anyways?  
  
Mr. Kelly: A very wooly llama.  
  
Jafar: Why are we back in school?  
  
Chelsie: We aren't. You're just in shock because the alpaca said you're acting like Rafaj.  
  
~~~  
  
The End. For now. 


End file.
